


Урок у Эбби

by Drakonyashka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2017. Бета - volhinskamorda.





	Урок у Эбби

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tutelage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534233) by [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat). 



— Эбби, почему мы здесь? — смущенно спросил Джимми.

— Вы здесь чтобы учиться у меня, конечно же. — Эбби выразительно взмахнула руками и раскланялась.

— Но почему кладбище? — не отступал Джимми.

— Потому что сегодня мы будем изучать все стороны ночной жизни.

Эбби самодовольно улыбнулась студентам.

— Разве мы не должны были поехать в клуб? — мрачно сказал Тони.

— Не эту ночную жизнь, Тони, — подчеркнула Эбби. — Сегодня мы сосредоточимся на различных животных, насекомых и других существах, появляющихся ночью.

— Что? Зачем? Как это нам поможет? — спросил МакГи.

— Чем больше вы знаете о ночной жизни в природе в естественных условиях, тем легче вам будет заметить несоответствия на месте преступления, и это может дать ключ к разгадке.

Эбби укоризненно посмотрела на МакГи, который посмел предположить, что она будет учить их чему-то совершенно бесполезному.


End file.
